Where We Stand
by Renascentia ignis
Summary: AU. Even after saving the world against the evil forces and adjusting the modern world with Anzu, Atem is struggling to deal with his relation with other people and fitting in as a normal teen. How in the world can he socialize with people in a setting outside of his comfort zone? Will be split into 2 chapters. Revolutionshipping.
**Note: Updated on Oct 20, 2017 (wow that's a really long time xD) to fix grammar mistakes as well making minor changes to fit more of Atem's character. This is really late and I'm horrible for leaving things for too long, but special thanks to Elficiel for the review. You helped me be a better writer.**

* * *

Atem hates parties.

Dueling is where he shines the best. Brimming with confidence, he faces his opponent with his pride. No monsters or opponents are too intimidating for him. When it comes to socializing… well let's just say that he prefers Yugi to interact with the fans and the occasion rabid fan. To be fair, Yugi isn't that much better at making small talk but at least Atem didn't have to face with the gnawing feeling that he has to say something to break the silence.

He hated the forced interactions with people he barely knew. Sure, he can make great impromptu speeches on dueling to aspiring duelists, but outside of dueling he feels out of his element. _Just what I can talk about with people aside from dueling?_

He prefered not to reveal about his personal life too much to the people. You never know whether people will use it as blackmail. He's no stranger to this method. After all, back in the days when he dueled to find his name, villains used his friends to lure him out. He can't imagined how his eager fans or the reporters will do if they obtain something embarrassing about him. Thanks to the horror stories from his friends on celebrities being forced to pay large sums of money in order for the reporter to keep the information secret, Atem became wary of people who suddenly grew too friendly on him.

Thankfully, his aloof appearance prevented from people believing that they can easily take advantage of bad that most people are too intimidated to talk to him. To be precise, fans who shared the same passion of dueling. The only people who are bold enough to talk to him are the flirtatious fans. To be specific, girls who are more interested in his pants more than his cards.

No matter how hard he tried to fit in, he felt like a fish out of water. Even in modern times, Atem can't escape the high status and the invisible separation between him and ordinary people. It doesn't help that many people praised him as the King of Games. While it's nice to have the status as the King of Games, sometimes Atem wished that people would see him more than a professional duelist. The only people he felt comfortable to open himself are his friends and his girlfriend Anzu. Unfortunately, Anzu had to attend an unexpected ballet practice and left him in Seto's party. She promised him that she'll be back soon with a quick peck in his cheek before hastily grabbing her purse and ran.

He sighed to himself as he anxiously glanced at the clock. _It's been more than an hour since Anzu left but it feels like I have been here a lot longer than that. How I wish that I have Yugi's body again so I don't awkwardly mingled with Seto's guests. What is the purpose of this social event? None of them are duelists. Why go through the trouble of creating this event when the elite can just donate directly to charity? Seto can easily persuade them to donate and strike a deal that benefits both of them. Instead of opening up an event where they donate and reward them with chatting famous duelists._

His only (for now) companion is a table filled with crackers, cheese, and caviar. Atem intended to stick with his companion for the rest of the night, hoping that Anzu will save him from the obligation to entertain the guests. Searching for eager guests, he shifted his eyes back and forward rapidly, arming himself for any unexpected fan glomping him. Not that any of Seto's guests would do that, considering that all of them have a dignified aura and dressed with tailored suits or dresses that Anzu envied.

 _Oh there's someone who is walking towards you now. Okay Atem, you can do it. Just pretend you are dueling with a worthy opponent except you guys are just talking. You can do it. Maybe I can talk about how nice Seto is for throwing a benefit party for orphans. Commenting about the host's party is a safe conversation._

"Hello there, you are Atem Mutou correct? It's an honor to meet you in person. You're the famous duelist that defeated Seto with the God cards right?"

"Yes, and you are…"

"Maria Jones. Reporter for the Domino Times." She extended her right hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Atem shook the woman's hand. "That's really kind of Seto for hosting a charity event for impoverished children."

"Indeed." The woman smiled at him.

 _Yes!_ Atem gave a small smile to her. _Perhaps that this night won't be so bad after all._

"I know! He's such a sweet guy! And he's so hot. He is such a gentleman and I can't believe that people call him a jerk. Well he's a man with a few words, but he's not mean, he's just misunderstood. Oh how I wish that people know about Seto. He's so manly and strong, just like you," she sighs deeply before gazing deeply to his eyes.

 _Or maybe not._

 _What are the odds of running into those types of fans?_ Atem groaned to himself as he immediately tuned out from her speech. He's far too familiar with their high pitch voices, chattering away over trivial subjects, huge eyelashes eyes batting at him. Apparently a lot of women are attractive to Yugi's kindness and his youthful face.

As much he admired Yugi's character, it has some drawbacks which included attracting some of the most zealous fans. He knew from his previous experiences with dealing Yugi's crazy fans back while occupied with Yugi's body. The maid costume came vividly to his mind. His rather eager fans founded him and unintendedly made a stampede at the mall. They hid and crossdressed with Anzu at the maid store (he admitted that the outfit was rather flattering on Anzu's figure) to escape from them. He remembered that Anzu was trying not to giggle out loud as she placed a bonnet over his head to hide his trademark hair.

 _By the name of Ra, please let me be free from this idle conversation._ He impatiently tapped his fingers on the high table, as he tried to maintain his stoic Seto would be a better person to talk with than her. _Where's Seto when he needs him? At least he can ask him about Mokuba and his amusement park_.

Scanning frantically, searching for his trademark suit and the gods have answer his prayers. _He's here in this corner by the swan ice sculpture! Maybe I can make an excuse to get away from this gossiper._

Atem's hopes quickly vanished when he saw Seto is preoccupied with his coworker. Judging by Seto's expression, he's rather eager to get away from her. Too bad that the gods doesn't grant him powers to escape from his everyday problems.

Much to his dismay, the party is nowhere going to end anytime soon. And Anzu still hasn't come back from her dance practice.

What if Anzu forgets him? Or doesn't care about him?

Atem angrily shook himself in the head and tries to get rid of his negative thoughts. _No. That's not true at all. I know that she'll be back soon. She always keeps her promise and cares about me as much I do with her._ Whenever he's around her, her radiant smile and azure eyes gave butterflies in his stomach. Somehow she has some sort of magic to made him feel this way that he couldn't' replicate this feeling when dueling. Not even dueling a worthy opponent can match his intense feelings to Anzu. The moments they shared together in the park, the cafe, their bedroom, and the ballet studio. No one can take their memories and feelings away from them.

Somehow, he managed to survived through the guests despite that he hardly remembered all of the conversations. The clock slowly ticked into 11pm as he breathed in relieved as the room was nearly empty. He stood quietly, glancing at the door every few minutes. The party was long after over, but Atem insisted Seto that he will be staying here. Seto gave him a solemn nod before heading back to his office.

Then he hears a familiar voice calling for his name.

Atem's heart raced.

 _She's here._

He found himself smiling and hugging her back as she ran across the room with her ballet outfit and apologized to him as they shared a hug together.

Despite his nervousness and awkwardness tonight, all of his anxieties are banished.

 _Now it's the matter of time before these feelings surfacing up again…_

Rather than letting his thoughts weighing him down his mood, he enjoyed the moment with Anzu in his arms.

* * *

A/N: This story is not dead. I apologized for keeping the story on hold for far too long. I'm working on the second chapter so I can wrap this story up. There will be more dialogue in the next and last chapter.


End file.
